Writer in Httyd
by NightPegasus13
Summary: So basically an author from Fanfiction enters the HTTYD movie. That author is me, Night, but will my existence here affect the events in the movie? Read to find out! Terrible at summaries but please read. Note: this is GMAD story...in a way. Rated T since I don't know what to put in yet.
1. Chapter 1: Berk

**Hello everyone! I'm pretty sure that there are many of these readers insert stories, but I wanted to give it a try anyway. I'm also doing this story as part of a GMAD member that I became some time ago and I want to make one of this a.s.a.p. Can someone that's not Snotlout to the disclaimer please?**

 **Snotlout: Hey!**

 **Me: Can it Snotlout!**

 **Hiccup: NightPegasus13 never owned How to train your Dragon**

 **Me: Enjoy!**

HTTYD~HTTYD~HTTYD~HTTYD

"Gah, my head hurts…..wait, where am I?"

NightPegasus13, or Night for short, asked herself as she looked at the huge trees of the forest she now found herself in. The last thing she remembered was going to bed at midnight to finish some summer homework, so she won't have to do it at the last minute, and the next thing she knows, she's in some forest she doesn't know off. Night didn't live near any forest so how she got here was a huge mystery. Then again, wasn't everything a mystery?

Night had sea-blue eyes, shoulder length black hair in caps with blue highlights on her bangs, a plain dark blue baggy shirt with a black hooded vest over it, straight baggy blue jeans, white and blue shoes, brown fingerless gloves, white cloth wrapped around right wrist while black cloth around left wrist, silver necklace with a silver dove, a golden yellow arrow and two silver key blades; Oathkeeper and Oblivion from her favorite video game; Kingdom Hearts.

"Who are you?"

Night turned around and gave a small gasp. Right in front of her was a boy with amber hair, green eyes, a forest green long sleeved shirt and a brown fur vest over it that she instantly recognized. The boy in front of her was none other than Hiccup; Hiccup Haddock the 3.

"Um….Hi….I'm Night"

"What are you doing here Night?" Hiccup asked her with curiosity

"To be honest, I don't really know, all I remember was going to sleep and next thing I know, I wake up here, where ever here is" Now, not knowing where she was is a lie, she knew exactly where she was. The place she woke up was Berk know that she's seen Hiccup, but she wasn't gonna let him know that, at least, probably not yet. "Who are you?"

"My name's Hiccup"

"Hiccup?" Night asked trying her best to act curious, which shouldn't be hard for her. She figured it was best to seem like she didn't know anything, its better safe than sorry.

"Weird name, I know, but its Viking tradition"

"Oh"

"Come on" Hiccup said as he helped her up "You can come to the village until we find out where you live"

"Are you sure? You're chief won't mind?"

"It's ok, he left some time ago and probably won't be back until a month" Hiccup told her as they both headed to the direction of the village. Hiccup having notices Nights weird clothing made him curious "You're not from around here, are you" This was more of a statement than a question.

"You could say that, yeah" Night then looked at Hiccup "So, where to first?"

This surprised Hiccup, being the runt of the village meant that no one, except Gobber, wanted to do anything with him. So for Night wanting to spend time with him was shocking, but then again, she doesn't know about him being the runt of the village. Oh but how wrong Hiccup is, for she definitely knew, but she wasn't gonna tell him that.

"We should go to Gothi's first, to check on any serious injuries" Hiccup told her

"I don't think I have any-" Night stopped when she caught Hiccup looking at her left arm, when she looked down on it, there was a long gash, but there was no pain, that is, until she finally noticed it. How did she miss that? "Ok then, to Gothi's it is"

-Time skip-

The trip to Gothi's seemed really long, longer than she thought it be, but then again, this was Berk and places aren't always close, unless you live in an area where you're close to everything, which she doubted there was.

Gothi was a really nice woman to be honest, well, if you were on her good side that is. Night knew that even if Gothi was an elder, she can give a hard hit with her staff, pretty sure Gobber would agree to that, since he was mostly a target of Gothi's staff, at least he was in the entire episodes she had watched. It wasn't long before Gothi finished patching Night's wound and send them off.

"Thanks again Gothi, I really appreciate it" Night gave her a smile in which she returned with a nod of her head and waved to her and Hiccup as they left. Night was pretty sure that Gothi was the only other person aside from Gobber that was nice to Hiccup.

"So what do you want to do now?" Hiccup asked her as they started walking away from Gothi's home.

"I don't know. What do you usually do during this time?"

"Sharpening something in the forge"

"Then let's go there" Night said as she grabbed Hiccups hand and started dragging him, before remembering that she isn't supposed to know where anything was at the moment. So she stopped and then looked at Hiccup with a sheepish smile. "So, um, you lead the way since I have no idea where it is or even know where anything is."

Hiccup gave a small chuckle at her behavior, it was nice for him to finally have a friend, he just hoped that it will still be like that if she ever found out about who he really is. As Hiccup lead her to the forge, the other Vikings were looking at Night curiously, they've never seen her around before and she had weird clothing on, that, and parts of her hair where blue. Not to mention, she was hanging around with Hiccup, something bad was going to happen sooner or later with him around. Many were wondering what she was thinking, being near Hiccup and all, while others wondered if she was new to the island or if she was a visitor.

"Hey, I just realized something" Hiccup said as they almost reached the forge

"What?"

"How are we going to explain how you got here?" He asked as he looked at her with worry, Night though, already had a plan.

"By any chance, was there any storm that was serious after your chief left?"

"Yeah, there was one last night, why?"

"Just asking" Night only gave him a smile when he gave her an uncertain look.

"Also, I'll be gone for a while"

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, you see, my dad put me in Dragon training even though I didn't want to go anymore, so, yeah" Hiccup looked down as he rubbed his neck

"Oh, wait, who's your dad?" She didn't really need an answer since she already knew but it was best if she was told about these things instead of having no one tell her, it would make her suspicious if she knew things she wasn't told of yet.

"He's the chief" Hiccup told her

"Really?"

Hiccup just nodded at her as they both entered the forge, Gobber already inside. When Gobber turned around, he was surprised to find a girl he never knew of with Hiccup. But he was glad that Hiccup had made a new friend.

"Hey Hiccup, who's your friend?"

"Gobber, this is Night, Night this is my mentor, Gobber. He's the one who taught me about being a blacksmith and everything I know of"

"Nice to meet you Night" Gobber lifted his hook and waved it a bit, giving her a smile.

"You as well sir" Night gave him a small smile with a wave.

"Ah, call me Gobber. By the way, I've never seen you before. Are you new here?" Gobber asked as he raised his eyebrow at her. Hiccup instantly tensed at this, not really knowing what to do. Before he could say anything, Night already started speaking.

"Not really, you see I was sailing and got caught up in a storm that occurred last night and I crashed here. The boat wasn't so lucky as I was." Night told him with a sheepish smile and rubbing her neck with her left hand.

"So how did you come here?"

"Hiccup was the one who found me and took me to….." Night then turns to Hiccup with a confused face "What was her name again? Gothi, right?" Hiccup nods his head "Yeah, so he took me to Gothi to check my injuries and then we came here" She said as she gave a closed eye smile to Gobber.

Hiccup on the other hand, was shocked on how easily she could lie. She didn't even stutter and made it look like it really did happen like that. Even Hiccup believed her story, dang, that's some skills. How is it that he's terrible at lying? Wonder if she would teach him.

"Really? Did Hiccup invite you?" Gobber gave Hiccup a look, which instantly made him blush. Hiccup knew that Gobber was asking if he was going to make a move on Night and ask her out. Night already knew what Gobber was up to, but made it seem like she didn't.

"Yup, right after we left Gothi's, he told me he would usually be at the forge at this time. I asked if it was ok if we came and he agreed" Again, she gave him a smile

"Did he now?" Gobber asked as Hiccup was still blushing. "Well then, I've best get going now. So I'll just leave you two….here….alone…by yourselves….so…..yeah….bye" Gobber had accidently nocked a few things while leaving the forge, probably because he didn't want to ruin Hiccup's moment with Night. Eh, who knows? When he was out of ear shot, Night turned to Hiccup and started laughing.

"Hahaha, you're face; PRICELESS!"

"S-shut up!" Hiccup's face only got more redder at the moment that it made Night laugh even more. It eventually got to the point to where she was shedding tears of laughter. Night was trying, key word, trying her best to stop laughing because for one; she didn't want to grab any attention and for another, she needed to breathe. It wasn't easy since she still found the scene she just witnessed hilarious. "Come on Night, stop laughing"

"I'm trying!"

When she finally did stop, Hiccup helped her get up from the ground, since she laughed so much that she had ended up laying on the floor. The two of them spent the rest of the day at the forge, Night looking at how Hiccup did his work. He even let her help him and told her what to do, sure she got a few more injuries but she didn't really care since she was having fun. Night was pretty sure that if her mom found out that she was doing something other than being in her room, cough and using the computer cough, she would be very happy. Both eventually went to Hiccup's home to sleep. Hiccup invited her to stay at his place since she didn't have anywhere else to go. Night was thinking of refusing but then realized that she didn't have a place to go so she agreed with Hiccup.

Both of them were now inside of the house in Hiccup's room where she would be sleeping and Hiccup would sleep on the floor, which made Night feel guilty.

"Hey, you never told me how old you are" Night told him

"I'm fifteen, you?"

"Same as you, fifteen. Are you sure about sleeping on the ground?" Night gave him a worried look, one that always surprised him since no one had ever, except for Gobber, worried about him.

"Sure I'm sure, don't worry about it. Besides, you're the guest here"

"Ok…so what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Well…..tomorrow Dragon Training starts, so I guess you can come along if you want. We could ask Gobber if it's ok" Hiccup said as he grabbed a few blankets for himself.

"Sure, hey, wouldn't your back hurt because you're sleeping on the ground?"

"It kind of does but I'm used to it"

Night looks at the blankest in Hiccups hands and thinks, until an idea comes in mind. "Hey. I've got an idea. May I use these blankets?"

"Eh? Sure" Hiccup hands Night the blankets and she starts spreading them on where Hiccup was supposed to sleep. Putting one blanket over the other, she lays on it for a bit before getting up and looking at Hiccup with pride in her eyes.

"Give it a try"

When Hiccup lays on them, he couldn't feel the hard and cold ground. It was soft and warm, nothing he ever felt before so it felt nice to him. He gave a happy sight that made Night giggle a bit, something she doesn't usually do, given that she's a tomboy.

"How did you make it feel like this?"

"By putting the blankets over each other, that's how the beds I sleep in usually feel like"

Hiccup quickly stands up and looks at her with a gleam in his eyes "This is to cool! I wonder if it's softer it makes you sleep better? Do you think it'll work with me?"

"You never know until you try, but we should probably get some sleep now. Goodnight Hiccup"

"Goodnight Night"

It made Hiccup smile; it's been a very long time since he'd last said something like that to someone, it felt nice. He often wondered if this was all just a dream and that if he woke up, it was back to his old, regular life as a useless runt. But this felt very real, he just hoped that when he woke up next morning, Night would still be here, that this wouldn't be a dream. If it was, he was glad that it was one that made him happy.

-Time skip to next morning-

Hiccup woke up to the smell of food, but who would be cooking in his house? It couldn't be his dad since he wouldn't be home in a month and it definitely wasn't Gobber. So who was it?

Hiccup got up from the soft and warm bed that was on the floor…wait, he didn't have a soft and warm bed like this one, and why was he on the floor? He instantly got out of his make shift bed and headed to the kitchen. When he got there, he found a girl about his age with black shoulder length hair.

"Night?"

Night turned around at the sound of her name and gave Hiccup a smile when she saw him. This made Hiccup really happy, this wasn't a dream; it was real.

"Morning Hiccup, did you sleep well?"

"Uh….yeah, the bed felt really nice to be honest" Hiccup then saw that Night had two empty plates out that were ready to be filled with food "Um…did…..did you cook all of that?"

"Yup, made us breakfast. Just sit down and the food will be ready in a while" Night said as she returned to what she was doing before.

Hiccup was shocked, no one ever made him any breakfast; he usually went to the Great Hall and ate whatever he could get. He must be dreaming, yeah that's it. He's just dreaming. Now to try to wake up from it by punching himself. _Punch_. Ow, nope, he definitely wasn't dreaming. Man that hurt, and I did it to myself. How I hurt myself when I am very weak I will never know. Is it even possible to hurt yourself that much when you're not very strong?

-Night's point of view-

I finished putting the food on the plates and when to the table, only to find Hiccup rubbing his arm. Did he hit himself or something? Meh, who knows? I put the food on the table, took a seat and started eating. I looked up to see Hiccup and saw him literally drooling when he smelled the food. When he took the first bite, he stopped for a bit, next thing I know; he's done and hands the plate to me.

"Can I have more?"

I just blinked before serving him a bit more of the food I made (which was scrambled eggs with bacon and fried toast on the side) and handed it to him-…am I seeing things or is Hiccup actually beaming? (A/N: You know, like how in the anime when someone is very happy you see sparks of light around their face….you know what I mean)

"Whoa, Hiccup you're beaming" I say as I shields my eyes with my hand since Hiccup's face was practically glowing by now. "I'm being blinded by your smile"

"This food tastes so good!"

It didn't take long for Hiccup to finish and give out a satisfying sight at the delicious food he just ate. It made him smile, no one ever made him any food that was good as Night's. She was his first best friend! Well, human friend, Toothless is first friend.

"Was it really that good?" You see, I'm not much of a cook; I'm more of an 'okay' cook. Is it because the food here is always the same or something?

"Of course it was! It's the best I've ever had!" Hiccup looks at me with a glint in his eyes; I've never seen him like this….well except for when he's with Toothless "The food was amazing!"

"Thanks" I gave him a smile, already finished eating and cleaning the table. Hiccup helped me out of course; he's such a nice guy. I don't know why people are so mean to him. Come on girls, I gave no idea what's wrong with you and not liking Hiccup. He's a gentleman with a kind heart for crying out loud! You can rarely find guys like him! Well, that aside;

"So what do we do now?" I ask him

"I usually go to the forge" Hiccup gives me a shrug as we both head to the door, Hiccup already opening it for me. Seriously, he's really a nice guy "Let's go, the sooner we get there the better"

-Normal point of view-

As both Hiccup and Night walked to the Forge, many of the Vikings were still looking at her, curiosity and confusion on why she was still hanging around Hiccup. As Hiccup talked to Night about what other things he does in the forge; he looked up before he stopped talking and walking. Night was confused and looked back at him only to see his worried face. When she fallowed his line of sight, her eyes landed on the rest of the teens that were talking with each other up ahead. Oh, so that's why he's like that. When Night turned back to Hiccup, she missed the teens looking at them and walking towards them, which only made Hiccup more worried. If Snotlout came and told her how useless he was, he was going to lose her as a friend like any other friend he had made except for Toothless, who no one knew about.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Night asked him with a curious look

"Umm…..nothing, let's just get to the forge" Hiccup said as he took Night's hand and quickly walked to the forge as fast as he could.

"Huh? Why-"

"Hey Useless!"

Hiccup just kept walking while pulling Night along but stopped when Snotlout and the others appeared in front of him, blocking his way to the forge. This isn't going to end well.

"What do you want now Snotlout"

"Oh, nothing much; just coming to beat up my useless little cousin" Snotlout gave him a smirk while the twins snickered. Astrid and Fishlegs just stood silently in the back. That's when Snotlout took notice of Night whose wrist was being held by Hiccup. "Hello beautiful"

Snotlout had given Night a wink and a smile, which made her hide her face with her hand. Snotlout thought that it was because she was blushing but it was the opposite, Night was trying her best not to be mean by trying to hide her disgusted face when he winked at her. _'I think I'm about to throw up'_ Night thought to herself.

Night then feels Hiccups grip on her writs getting loose until she no longer feels him. She looks up only to find him on the ground with Snotlout right in front of her that she had to take a step back.

"The names Snotlout, the next chief of Berk!" Snotlout boasted at her. He grabbed her hand to give it a kiss but that's the chance Night took to flip him over her shoulder and have him land on his back on the floor. It happened so fast that it was a blur. Night was looking down on Snotlout who had a shocked face at what just happened so quickly. Looks like those defending/fighting lessons actually paid off.

"Don't touch me again pal, or next time you won't be as lucky by just landing on your back" Night was glaring down on him, one that made him shiver in fear. It was like a second Astrid only fiercer and she had black hair with blue in it instead of blond.

Astrid was impressed and pleased when Snotlout was thrown to the floor. It was nice to know that someone else shared the same annoyance as her towards Snotlout. He was annoying so she didn't really care that Night had beat him up, she even made him get scared. But then Astrid narrowed her eyes at her. Where did this girl come from? She had very weird clothes on and part of her hair was blue. She was also as skinny and you would think that this girl couldn't fight, but what she did to Snotlout just a few minutes ago will prove that statement wrong.

She was so focused on thinking about Night that she didn't see her help Hiccup get up and the twins laughing at Snotlout at his failed attempt to impress Night. Astrid then turned to Night who looked back at her.

"HI, I'm Astrid Hofferson"

The other teens also started to introduce themselves once Astrid spoke.

"Hi, my name's Fishlegs Ingram"

"I'm Ruffnut Thoursen"

"And I'm Tuffnut Thoursen; the most deadly weapon on earth!"

Night gave him an awkward smile when he said he was the most deadly weapon. She already knew all of them since she watched the movie, but this is different. Having knowing their name and having them introduce themselves in real life are two completely different things.

"Nice to meet you, my name's pretty long so just call me Night"

"Night?" Night turned to Snotlout who has gotten himself off the floor and was looking at her "What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Snotlout?" Night asked him with a raised eyebrow. Snotlout open his mouth to say something before closing it again and having the twins laugh at him for getting burned by a girl.

"So, what are you doing around useless?"

Oh no, here it comes. Snotlout would tell Night about Hiccup and she might leave him alone. Hiccup can never keep a friend for long because Snotlout always comes and takes them away from him.

"Useless? Who's Useless?" Night already knew he meant Hiccup but she wasn't supposed to know about that yet, that, and she was trying her best not to strangle Snotlout.

"Hiccup. Why do you think he's named 'Hiccup the Useless'?" Snotlout said as Hiccup wanted nothing more than to just get out of here.

"And why is he named that?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow

"Because he can't do anything right! I mean, he's so weak and useless; he causes more damage than the dragons." _Must not strangle him, must not strangle him_ "I don't know why Uncle Stoick did disown him by now or shipped him off to sea when he was a baby." _Must not kill him, must not kill him_ "I don't even know why he's still the heir! That should be me!" _Must not attack him, Must. Not. Attack. Him._ "It would be better if he just died already"

 _Ok, that's it!_

Before Snotlout could say another word, he was on the grown with a bloody nose. Everyone was shocked, including Hiccup. Snotlout was one of the strongest teens in their generation, for him to be bleeding and by a girl other than Astrid was a surprise. They all looked to Night who had one of her fist in front of her, paralleled to the ground while her other fist was close to her side. She was sending Snotlout a glare with a face of hatred, but relaxed and brought her hands down.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Snotlout yelled at her as he held his bleeding nose

"The next time you say something like that about Hiccup; you're dead" Night turned to Hiccup and took his hand in hers and started pulling him towards the forge "Come on Hiccup, that guy is getting on my nerves right now and you promised you'd let me help you in the forge"

"U-uh….y-yeah, let's go" Hiccup stuttered, still shocked at what just happened. No one had ever defended him before; not even his own father. He still wondered if this was all a dream, but it wasn't.

-Time skip…..again-

It was already a few hours past midday and everyone already knew about Snotlout being beat up by the new girl. Let's just say Snotlout's father wasn't very pleased when he found out.

"Hahahaha! So Night really did beat him up!" Gobber laughed as he spotted Snotlout with his beat up nose. Gobber smiled as he drank from his mug.

"Night?" Spitelout, Snotlout's father, asked him.

"Yeah, that girl that beat Snotlout was Night, meet her yesterday"

"The lassie is weird if you ask me" Spitelout said

"Aye, she has weird cloths, weird hair and a weird name" Mulch told them

"And our names aren't?" Gobber asked

"Good point" Mulch told him

The doors opened, grabbing everyone's attention only to reveal Night with Hiccup next to her, both of them talking about who knows what. Night seems to laugh at something Hiccup said. Spitelout glared at her, she looked like a hiccup, so how was she able to beat up his son?

"OY! Night, Hiccup! Come over here!" Gobber called out to them, which resulted at the two of them turning to Gobber's direction and walking over to where he was. Once they were both next to Gobber they greeted him, Gobber telling them to sit down with him.

"What's wrong Gobber?" Hiccup asked Gobber.

"Nothing, I just tough I introduce Night" Gobber explained as both nodded their heads, Gobber then proceeded. "That is Mulch and his companion Bucket" Both Mulch and Bucket waved at her with their hooks which she returned "And the grumpy one over there is Spitelout, Snotlout's father" Spitelout only glares at Night when she looked at him.

"So you're the one who 'defeated' my son?" Spitelout asked her while glaring

"Uh…..yeah?" Night said, not really sure what else to say to him.

"You're nothing but a hiccup girl" Spitelout sneered at her

"Excuse me?" Night raised an eyebrow at him. What is he getting to?

"There's no way you could have beat up my son. You're just a weak, useless little girl that just came to our village and nothing more" Spitelout told her

"You weren't there, so how would you know if I did or didn't defeat your son?" Night glared at him

"I don't need to be there, I know my son is strong!" Spitelout yelled at her, slamming his fist on the table but Night didn't flinch like Hiccup did. That's when Hiccup realized that the other Vikings where gathering around their table.

"Since his nose is broken I'm not going to agree with you" Night said, not at all scared of Spitelout or noticing that people had gathered around the table she was sitting in.

"I'll show you just how strong my son is! You and Snotlout are going to fight!" Spitelout yelled while pointing at her. Many of the Vikings were cheering, being a Viking; they would want something like a brawl to get them out of their boredom. "It'll be tomorrow at noon, you can use any weapon. So what do you say girl, are you going to back down?"

"A brawl huh? Sure, count me in; I got nothing else to do." Night said not really bothered by it, much to Spitelout's surprise since he thought she would back down and admit his son was strong.

"All right then" Spitelout smirked at her "just don't get confident of yourself"

"Hey Snotlout! You're dad just said to not get confident of yourself!" Night yelled out to him

"I was talking to you! Are you saying that he can't do it!?" Spitelout yelled to her

"You said it not me" Night told him as she and Hiccup got up and both of them headed back to Hiccup's house. Night heard many Vikings saying how Spitelout got burned by her, which made her laugh a little. Wonder how it'll go tomorrow? That, and is it ok to be here in the 'How to train your Dragon' movie?

HTTYD~HTTYD~HTTYD~HTTYD

 **So what do you think? It's my first G.M.A.D. story and I did my best to make it interesting. I was working very hard to make this a good chapter to hope you guys liked it.**

 **Hiccup: I'm sure they did**

 **Me: I hope so. Anyway, please review, fallow and favorite. Until next time! Now I'm out of here.**

 **Hiccup: Uh…..Night? Hey where are you going!? Ugh, never mind, see you next time everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

**Hey everyone! I am back! As you can see, anyways I might or might not be adding some other characters from other movies in here. It's not been determined yet but I'll let you guys know if I do decide to do it. I know that I made mistakes on the teens last names, I meant to change it before publishing it but I forgot so I just left it like that for now. I probably will go back and fix it but I'm not sure when.**

 **Hiccup: How about in this chapter?**

 **Me: Nah, not really going to say their last name. That aside, Disclaimer!**

 **Hiccup: NightPegasus13 never owned How To Train Your Dragon. Enjoy**

~HTTYD~HTTYD~HTTYD~HTTYD~HTTYD~HTTYD

"Night! Night wake up!"

Something was shaking Night awake from the nice sleep she was having. The only thing Night did was shove them away and pulled the blankets over her head, letting the warm blankets embrace her. That is, until they were yanked away from her and she felt the cold air hit her like a shotgun.

"HEY! What gives!?" That's when she noticed Hiccup in front of her, all of her blankets in his hands "Oh, hey Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"Did you forget that today you fight Snotlout!? What in Thor's name where you thinking!?" Hiccup then started walking back and forth, very worried for Night since Snotlout was stronger and a Viking. "You need to go train!"

"Hiccup, calm down will you. I'll be fine" That was the wrong thing to say

"Fine? FINE!? Snotlout's stronger than you!" Hiccup yelled at her

"Did you forget I broke his nose yesterday?" Night gave him a deadpanned look as he stopped his ranting for a bit, only to continue again.

"Ok, but that was because he was distracted"

"No, he's just a terrible fighter"

"I'm serious Night!" He was now glaring at her, but she didn't pay attention to it

"So am I, look, I've dealt with people worse than Snotlout. He's a Viking, I'm not, I've already thought about it. If I knew I wasn't going to win; I wouldn't have agreed to the fight in the first place" Night took the cover from Hiccup and looked at him in the eye, still sleepy "Besides, don't you have Dragon Training today with Gobber?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Then you go and I'll catch up with you later. I need to sleep a bit more" With that; Night pulled the cover over her body and tried to go back to sleep

"Hey! Get up already!"

Hiccup tried to take the covers away but he didn't succeed this time.

"Go or I won't cook for you today"

That made him stop pulling on the covers, leaves the house and go to the arena. Hiccup made it very obvious that he liked the food Night made yesterday in the morning. So with the threat of not eating Night's food is something he doesn't want to do.

"Finally, I can go back to sleep"

It was very quiet in the house now and Fal turned over a bit, then moved to her right, then to the left, then faced down, and she stopped moving…only to move again one minute later. Until she couldn't take it anymore and finally got up in a sitting position.

"Dang it Hiccup! I can't get to sleep anymore!"

-With Hiccup-

Practice was already over…well, for Hiccup it was, given that he just left. Some time ago, when Hiccup went to the cove to put the prosthetic on Toothless, he had discovered that he didn't like eels, so maybe it was the same for other dragons.

Before entering the arena, Hiccup had placed an eel under his vest and a good thing he decided to bring one today, because he was close to being eaten alive by a Hideous Zippleback Dragon. Turns out that other dragons are scared of eels. When Hiccup was on the ground and the Zippleback was close to eating him, it smelled the eels and retreaded, allowing Hiccup to get up and using his hands, make the dragon go back into its' cage. Once Hiccup's back was on everyone else, he secretly took the eel out of his vest and threw it in the cage, closing it. When he turned around, everyone was looking at him in shock. Fishlegs even dropped his bucket.

"Ok, so are we done? Because I've got some things I need to…yeah…..se-see you tomorrow!" And with that; Hiccup ran out of the arena, leaving everyone inside shocked at what they just witnessed.

"Man that was close" Hiccup said once he was far away from the arena and the village. He excitedly went to the forest, itching to see Toothless again. It didn't take long for him to finally get to the cove, where Toothless was already waiting for him. The moment he spotted Hiccup, he rushed to him and started liking him, indicating that he was happy to see him.

"Hahaha! Ok, ok, I'm happy to see you too bud!" Hiccup laughed as he pushed Toothless away. Hiccup got up and cleaned himself from Toothless' saliva. That's when he heard something in the cove with them. He looked around and behind a few boulders Toothless had come out of, was another Night Fury! At least, it looked like a Night Fury. This dragon had the body of a Night Fury but instead of the color black, it was the color of dark silver. When the dragon saw that Hiccup had spotted him, her, which ever it was, it retreated and its color changed from dark silver to black! Is it relative to a Change Wing? It did just camouflage itself with the shadows.

Hiccup was amazed and looked at Toothless with curiosity and excitement

"Is it a friend of yours?"

Toothless nodded happily and ran to the boulders, going behind them to where the other dragon was hiding at. Toothless seemed to talk to it and encourage it to come out, which he succeeded in doing. When the dragon came out to where Hiccup could see it fully, he noticed that it was the same as Toothless. Both had a lean body, and big round-ish eyes, those huge bat like wings, basically, everything was almost the same, it was like they were twins….in a way that is. The only difference was that this dragon was able to change color but Hiccup was pretty sure it's main, normal color was dark silver. He also noticed that its eyes were the same color of blue as Night's and he also noticed that it was limping. Hiccup looked at its left paw and saw that it was bleeding.

"Hey there buddy," Hiccup slowly walked closer to the dragon and reached for it, only to cause the dragon to growl at him "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you"

Toothless gave the other dragon a nudge, indicating that Hiccup is a good person and that it could trust him. The other dragon looked at Hiccup and watched as he reached his hand out close to it and looked away. The dragon hesitated for a bit but grabbed the sent that was familiar to it on Hiccup. It then placed it's snout on Hiccups palm like Toothless did. Hiccup turned to see the dragon's snout on his palm and smiled, then brought his other hand and slowly reached its head and patted it.

"There, see? I'm not going to hurt you" He then looked at Toothless "Is it you friend?" Toothless only nods his head "Girlfriend?" Cue to being hit in the head by both dragons "Ow! Ok, so he's just your friend, no need to hit me!" He only received a laugh from both dragons. Hiccup rolled his eyes at them and looked at the other dragon a bit longer. "You know, you remind me of a friend back at the village. Maybe, no, it's impossible-"

 _He's a Viking, I'm not._

Hiccup remembered that Night had told him that she's not a Viking; so maybe, just maybe she will listen to him. Maybe, she will learn that dragons aren't what Vikings thought they were. Hiccup looked up at the two dragons that were looking at him.

"What do you guys think? Should I bring my friend and introduce her to you guys? She's not a Viking so I'm sure there won't be problems"

Both dragons nodded their heads. Hiccup then looked at the other dragons injured paw and worked on fixing it. He spent his morning with the dragons, playing a bit with them after having taken care of the other dragon's injury, but it let Hiccup thinking about him. What type of dragon was he? He would have to ask Gobber for the book of Dragons. Hiccup looked up and saw that the sun was almost at the very top; it was almost noon, which meant that Night will soon fight Snotlout!

"Shoot, I'm going to be late for it!"

Both dragons looked at Hiccup with confusion as Hiccup ran to the path that leads out of the cove. Hiccup turned back to look at them

"I'll come back with food next time, but I have to go home right now!"

With that said, Hiccup ran as fast as he could to his house. He passed by Snotlout who was training really hard with his father, Snotlout having carrying a bunch of wooden logs for fire on his back. He even broke one with his bare hands!

Night is seriously dead.

When Hiccup got home, he found Night sleeping on the roof; her hoody up and hands used as a pillow, not a hint of worry… and there's something on her waist that showed a bit of reflection from the sun. Does she not realize she's about to be killed!?

"Night!"

Night sat up so fast she almost fell from the roof. She quickly moved her head around, trying to find whoever yelled out her name, only to realize that it was Hiccup. It made her relax a bit knowing it was him and not someone she didn't know.

"What? Do you have to scare me to death like that?"

"Do you realize that you're in trouble with the fight with Snotlout?! He's going to kill you!"

Night got off of the roof and walked towards him while stretching.

"Hiccup, I told you before you left for training; if I knew I wasn't going to win, I wouldn't have agreed to this fight" Night said while rubbing her eye, trying to get the sleep out of her system.

"He's been training since yesterday! Even if it's only been since yesterday, he's stronger than the last time you hit him! And that was because he was distracted! No way is he going to be distracted this time! I even saw how much he was training with his father when I was running back here!" Hiccup yelled at her with panic. He couldn't let his friend get hurt.

"Speaking of you running here; where were you the entire morning? Gobber told me that training ended a few hours ago and you didn't come back here." Night told him as she started walking down the stairs.

"Oh….well…..I was…..um…..Don't try changing the subject Night!"

"So where did you go? I know it wasn't the forge" Night looks at him "I know you went somewhere since you were stuttering"

"….ok, fine. I did go somewhere, but I'll show you tomorrow. Just….just trust me on this ok? And um…..what… what do you think about dragons?" Hiccup asked her nervously, making Night look at him curiously at what he was getting to.

"Dragons? Well…. I can't say much but from what I've been told and what I've found about them, they're pretty cool. Why?"

"Just asking" Hiccup responded a bit too quickly.

"Are you ok Hiccup?"

"Yeah, totally, don't worry about me." Hiccup then sharply looked at her "But be careful in the fight"

"Hiccup, you go to trust me on this. I mean, it's nice that you care about me but I'm not defenseless."

"I know but…this is Snotlout you're going up against!"

"Again; if I knew I wasn't going to win I wouldn't have agreed"

"How do you know you're going to win?" Hiccup looked at her with curiosity

"Let's just say I'm more than what the eye meets. Never judge someone by how they look."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup was a bit confused, but he understood a bit of what she meant.

"Just because someone may look weak; doesn't mean they actually are" Night gave him a smile

"You're hiding something" Hiccup knew she was; she had an aroma of mystery. "I don't know why, but you make it seem like you know how it will end"

"Not really but I'll let you know of what I mean" Night looked around, as if making sure no one is too close to hear her before finally looking at him "Let's say that observing helps a lot. You understand your enemy; you get a better advantage since you know things about them."

"Like, how they fight?" Hiccup asked her, his voice low

"Exactly, but not only that; also on what makes them mad and loose concentration, their timing, how they best fight, the pattern that they fight, and what they best use for a fight. All of those can help in a fight, even in a live-and-death fight." Night looks at Hiccup with a smile "I'm pretty sure you could do this too, but, I don't think it's the 'Viking' way, is it?"

"No, not really. They all just attack without thinking, especially when their angry" Hiccup gave her a smile in return.

It wasn't long before they reached the arena. All of the Vikings were there, excited to see the battle, even though they were pretty sure Snotlout was going to win. When Hiccup and Night entered; Snotlout and his father where already inside, with Snotlout exercising a bit. It didn't take long until they both started chanting together.

"What are we?"

"We're killers"

"What do we do?"

"We kill!"

"What do we say!?"

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi, Oi, Oi!"

"Are they always like this?" Night whispered to Hiccup

"Pretty much, yeah" Hiccup whispered back to her.

"Alright everyone, quite down!" Gobber yelled over the excitement of the Vikings. Since the Chief wasn't here, Gobber would have to take the job in announcing the battle. "Alright, Snotlout and Night will be fighting to see who is the strongest-"

"Which is obviously my son!" Spitelout interrupted Gobber

"-The battle will go on until one of them can no longer go on or has given up. They can use any weapon they want whenever they want. Snotlout, Night, are you ready?" Gobber asked both teens while looking at them as both Hiccup and Spitelout left the arena.

"I was born ready!" Snotlout boasted while puffing his chest out.

"Ready Gobber!" Night told him in a calm and not rude way. Cough, Snotlout, Cough.

"In that case" Mulch hit Bucket's bucket that let a lout 'clang' to start the battle "BEGIN!" Gobber yelled out as all the Vikings started cheering.

Snotlout rushed to Night, swinging his hammer, not even giving Night the chance to get ready. Luckily, do to her quick reflexes; she was able to move out of the way just in time. Snotlout attacked again and Night moved back out of his reach.

"Stop dodging and fight me already!" Snotlout yelled at her.

Snotlout swing his hammer at her but she just dodged by going in a crouching position and then swinging her right leg out, making contact with Snotlout's which made him fall to the ground with a loud 'thud' and have his hammer land a few feet away from him. The crowd was silent. Snotlout was just beaten by a girl that made one single move. He wasn't even able to hit her!

Snotlout got up and looked at her angrily. He charged at her with a fist up and punched at her face, only for her to move to the left, making his fist pass her face, and stick a foot out which made Snotlout trip and fall on his face. Snotlout quickly got up and glared at her.

"You're cheating!"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're not fighting the Viking way!"

"The rules were that whoever gave up first or could no longer go on would lose. We could use any weapon of our choice whenever we wanted. Gobber never said anything about how we should fight." Night told him as she got in a fighting position that none of the Vikings knew about, that is, everyone except for Gobber.

"But that's not how Vikings are supposed to fight!"

"But I'm not a Viking. Besides, just because I'm in a Viking village and I'm fighting you, doesn't mean I have to fight your way"

Snotlout charged at her again but instead of moving out of his way, she brought her left hand up from her fighting position and blocked his fist that was directed to her face. With her right hand, she quickly used it to grab Snotlout's wrist that was stopped by her left hand and turned her body around. By doing so, she also twisted Snotlout's hand in the progress and then flipped him over her shoulder. Many Vikings gasped in surprised on the move she just did and her speed. Her fighting stile was nothing they've ever seen before.

What Night didn't see, was that they had gotten close to Snotlout's hammer. So when Snotlout landed on the floor with his hammer a few inches away from him; he quickly grabbed it and swings it at Night, whose left arm was hit by it. The Vikings cheered as Night went back and looked at her arm, which was now hurting and turning purple around the cut she still had and wasn't yet healed. She quickly looked up and saw that Snotlout had his hammer up and brought it down but Night didn't react fast enough and had the hammer land on her right leg.

She gave out a cry of pain at the impact. Hiccup yelled out to Night when he heard her scream. She brings her left leg up and swings it at Snotlout fast that when it hits him on his side, it sent him flying away from her. Though, by doing this, she also twisted her right leg since it was still under the pressure of the hammer.

She quickly got the hammer off of her leg and limped away from it and Snotlout. Many Vikings were cheering since it looked like Snotlout was wining.

"Come on Snotlout!"

"You got this!"

"Show her how a true Viking fights!"

"Beat her up!"

"Go Snotlout!"

Night turned to look at Snotlout and saw how he had a smug look on his face. Boy, he has a bigger ego than Night thought…..and that's when she got an idea.

"Why don't you give up already? It's obvious that I'm going to win" Snotlout yelled out to her over the cheers of the crowd.

"So does that mean you're giving up?" Night asked him

"What!? No!"

"Are you sure? Because you're asking me to stop so that only makes me believe that you can't beat me until the end"

The crowd gave an 'oh' and looked at Snotlout. Night gave him a good comeback. They could all see how Snotlout was fuming, gripping his hammer with his right hand. His knuckles were white and face red. She just hit a nerve. The Vikings believed that Night had made a bad choice into angering him, but she wasn't worried at all.

Giving out a battle cry, Snotlout charged forward, hammer up, and ready to finish Night. However, she didn't move at all and allowed him to get closer. At the last minute, when Snotlout brought his hammer down, a loud 'clang' was heard through the entire arena. It was the sound of metal hitting metal. Everyone was quite, so quiet, you could hear a feather landing on the ground.

Dead silence.

Completely, dead, silence

Everyone looked to see Night holding out a long, thin metal pole in front of her, blocking the hammer from hitting its target. Her metal pole wasn't like anything the Vikings used. It may be long, but it was thin and didn't look like it would be much of any use. However, it had a beautiful shiny silver color under the sunlight. There were also designs on them that they couldn't make out.

 _CRACK_

That noise was the only thing that was heard very clearly. All the Vikings leaned forward and they could see, on the side of Snotlout's hammer, a long crack. It wasn't deep and wide, but it still shocked them. How could a metal pole like Night's be able to crack Snotlout's hammer was a huge mystery.

-Night's point of view-

At the very last minute I had pulled out my metal pole; or as I like to call staff, and blocked Snotlout's hammer. I know, you may be thinking that it's boring but with my fighting stile, I feel a bit more comfortable with this type of weapon. I'm also using it because I don't really want to hurt Snotlout. Sure I don't like him, and that he was hitting on me, and that he has a huge ego and many other things, but I'm not going to hurt him in a fight…unless I really have to, but that's not the point.

I usually use my staff because, like I said, I don't really like to hurt people, physically that is. Only when I really have to do I ever use my swords and use force. But this isn't anything that takes it into a 'life or death' situation. I'm actually going easy on him. Don't judge me, I just don't' want to reveal too much of myself so quickly.

I did hear that cracking noise; must be his hammer. I know that the metal my staff is made of is about 5 times, or more, stronger than the one these Vikings use. So I'm not really surprise that it broke his hammer, even if my weapon isn't sharp. I did hear the Vikings gasp in shock; even Snotlout was shocked as well.

I used his distraction to my advantage and pushed him away from me. I think I used too much force because he fell to the ground. I looked at him as he looked at me, the shock still in his eyes.

"Now I'm taking you seriously"

That must have shocked him even more because his eyes got bigger. Though, they quickly changed into anger since he now knows that I haven't been giving it my all. He probably thinks that I've toying with him….which I sort of have. But only to make him go through what he makes Hiccup go through every day. If he thinks that being toyed with for one day, not even a full 24 hour, feels bad, then he best think again, because it's nothing compared to what Hiccup goes through. For, like, his entire life!

"What did you say?!" Snotlout yelled at me.

"You heard me; I'm now taking you seriously." I told him in a straight voice. I positioned myself into a fighting stance and waited for him to make his next move. However, this time, I'm not going to go easy on him as I was doing in the beginning.

HTTYD~HTTYD~HTTYD~

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **I am very sorry for not updating on any of my stories lately. I've been busy lately and with planning for college and all those other things I haven't done much…..also because I have writers block. But, I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Koal: Thank you for reminding me. Yes, there was no electricity back in Viking times but there was fire. So, what Night did was just place the bread over the fire for a bit, letting it cook. I thank you for reading and glad that the 'cooking the bread' was my only mistake I made.**

 **I really want to thank all of you who read my story in the first chapter, it made me really happy!**

 **Hiccup: It did**

 **Me: Please R &R! Hopefully I will be able to update faster on the next chapter, if I don't, then I am very sorry about that. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys…..I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I got distracted with all my classes and then the cat I was given and getting a job! I'M SORRYYYYYYYY!**

 **Hiccup: Uhm… Night? Calm down. It's alright-**

 **Me: IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! SHIRO'S MISSING! I WANT SPACE DAD BACK!**

 **Hiccup: ...what?**

 **Me: He's from Voltron and disappeared at the end of Season 2. Season 3 already came out but I've only seen 2? 4 episodes? AND THAT'S MAKING ME VERY SAD!**

 **Hiccup: ….sooooo…..NightPegasus13 doesn't own anything but herself and she's sorry for not updating in a very long time**

 **Me: SHIROOOOO! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! *disgusting crying***

 **Hiccup: ….just enjoy the story, this is going to take long.**

-HTTYD-

Before Snotlout could react, Night made her move and attacked. Bringing her staff down against his hammer, she had, again, swung her leg under Snotlout and made him fall. Though he got up fast, well, as fast as he could, Night was already attacking again, this time, hitting him on his side so hard, he went flying towards the wall of the arena.

Hiccup, who was watching with the others in the side line, was amazed at Night's fighting abilities. She looked as skinny as him, yet, she looked stronger than all of their toughest vikings together! Who is Night? Really? Where did she come from?

 **CRASH!**

The noise brought him back to reality as he saw that Snotlout was on the ground, a miny crater underneath him. While Snotlout looked beat up, sweaty, and tired, Night looked refreshed and alert, not a drop of sweat or tiredness shown. How is she doing all that?

As Night walked up to Snotlout, the entire arena had gone quiet, wondering what she would do next. By the time she reached Snotlout's side, he looked at her, as if waiting to be attacked again.

"...Do you yield?" Night asked.

"..."

"...then it looks like I win." Night said as she walked away from Snotlout.

In an attempt to redeem himself, Snotlout, had grabbed his hammer, and threw it at Night's retreating form.

"LOOK OUT!" Hiccup yelled out in warning, but knew it would be too late.

Much to everyone's surprise, Night had turned around to see the hammer coming at her direction. But when it was a few inches from her face, she moved to the side as it passed by, only scraping a few strands of her hair.

Everyone simply looked in shocked silence.

-Time skip-

After the fight, like about 3-4 days later, Night believed that everyone would stay clear away from her. I mean, who wouldn't after a fight she just participated in? Especially how Snotlout came out, not that he was seriously injured as he was fine now. But it appears that Viking like danger and death and would want to hang out around it. That's how Night found herself surrounded by the villagers every time they saw her. They are asking for a dead wish. Do these people have no life?

"Don't these people got anything better to do?" Night asked in annoyance.

"Well, you did beat Snotlout in the arena." Hiccup responded.

"That's not the point here." Fal said.

"What? You don't like the attention? Any viking would want the attention you have."

"You vikings are weird. Then again, I don't have much room to talk, some people back home are like that. I mean, I guess I understand why you'd want attention. But some just want to be near you because of popularity, not for who you are, so that's why I don't like it. You never know who's your real friend and who's not."

"...You sound like you're talking from experience."

"Whatwhome? I have no idea what you're talking about?" Night said a little nervously. "I'm not a Viking so of course I don't like the attention."

"Riiiight." Hiccup said with a small smile. "Which reminds me, you never told me where you come from or what's your place like."

"It's not something I want to talk about. All I can say, is that it's completely different from Berk." was Night's only response.

"If you say so." Hiccup said, to which Night nodded.

"Hey, Hiccup?" said person turned to her, " ….not to be mean or anything, but….don't you have training today?"

"..."

"...Hiccup?"

"..."

"...Uh-"

"By Thor! How did I forget!?" With that said, Hiccup went running to the dragon arena. "Thanks!Bye!"

"Er… you're welcome? I guess?" Night said questioningly as she waved back at him half heartedly from her confusion. However, the moment Hiccup was out of her sight, she found herself being noticed by the villagers.

"Hey look! It's Night!"

"It's her!"

"She was so awesome!"

That caused others to look at her direction and start walking towards her. There was just too many of them, and this included the little kids asking their parents to take them to her or simply just heading to her direction. It was getting too crowded for her liking.

"...oh shiz." Fal said to herself as she suddenly started running away from the crowd, who also ran and followed her. Why couldn't they leave her alone?

She spent the majority of her time running and hiding from the villagers. She wasn't 100% sure, but she might have missed lunch thanks to her hiding. They would appear out of nowhere and find her every single time. Why exactly they searched for her inside a barrel was unknown to her. Than again, considering the situation she was in at the moment, she would hide anywhere possible. If it meant the villagers leaving her alone but NOOOO, they keep finding her.

Finally. FINALLY, did they stop after about, what? 3 or so hours of searching, they finally stopped. She was actually on the rooftops of the houses and looked down to see if they thought of looking on the roof. She obviously had to move roof from roof to not be found. Not that she minded as she liked being up there. Once it looked clear, she jumped down and landed quietly as she landed on all four. Still, very quietly, she got up and looked to the right, then the left. She didn't, however, look behind her.

"What are you doing here!?" someone shouted at her.

Out of instinct, Night turned around, grabbing the person behind her by their shirt and flipped them over her shoulder like she had once done to Snotlout. Before the person could get up, she managed to get their arm behind their back and put weight as to cause them pain.

"Ow!Ow! I'm hurt! I am Very much hurt!"

... _I could be mistaken, but isn't there a certain someone who says that in the movie?_

Looking down after that thought, Night found out that it was Tuffnut who she had under her grip. Despite knowing who it was, she still didn't move as she was still processing what happened. Once it finally came to her that she was hurting Tuffnut, she immediately let go of him and watched as he cradled his arm, shoulder, wherever it is that she hurt him. Of course, she just looked at him in a stoic expression. The sound of laughter behind her caught her attention. Turning around, she found the teens hanging around in the alley she jumped into. Tuffnuts' sister, Ruffnut, was laughing so hard she had to lean on the wall as to not fall on the ground.

"Nice reflex." Astrid said.

"Uh...thanks. It's Astrid right?" Night asked. She didn't have to but again, she had to make it look like she didn't know anything. She was responded by a nod from said girl.

"What are you doing here?" Snotlout demanded. He felt humiliated after the fight they had in the arena in front of the entire village. Though, he didn't hate Night much after a while and started to see her the same way the villagers did: a popular person.

"I was hiding from the villagers that kept following me-"

"You were running away from the villagers?!" He yelled.

"I said hiding." Night corrected.

"Why would you do that? Anyone would want to have the attention you've got!"

"I'm not much of a social person." Night said. "That, and I just wanted to be alone but NOOOO, they simply had to keep following me and get into my personal space."

"You're a very weird Viking." Fishlegs said.

"I'm not really a Viking." Night stated.

"Then what are you?" Ruffnut, finished with her laughing, asked.

"A person." Night said and started to walk away.

"Wait." Astrid demanded before Night could leave. Said person stopped at turned to her, indicating that she was listening. "...you're the one who's teaching Hiccup to fight, aren't you?"

"She is?!"

"Oh! Teach me!"

"No, me!"

"Hey! I asked her first!"

"No, I did!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

Night looked at the twins fighting in amusement before turning back to Astrid.

"What makes you think it's me?"

"Oh please. The moment you showed up, he's magically gotten better at training. That can't be a coincidence."

" You never know, it might just be." Night said.

"Yeah right. He's never been able to do anything right his whole life. He just makes a mess and makes it worse for everyone else." Astrid sneered.

"I'd be careful if I were you Astrid." Night said, glaring slightly at her.

"Was that a treat?" Astrid asked, her had going to her axe.

"It was a warning." Night said coldly. "I might not have lived with him in the same village as you guys, but in the short time I've been here, I know he's not what you say he is. He's very hardworking and smart. I understand it might not be the ' _Viking way_ ', but I've known many people back home that are like him and come out to be great people." with that said, she turned away from the teens and continued walking.

"He'll never be anything in his life." Astrid called out to her. Pausing, Night looked at Astrid again.

"...Never judge a book by its cover, trust me, it's the last thing you want to do."

With that said, she turned around and left the alley, making sure the villagers wouldn't find her. She was surprised that they even listen to her, then again, it probably had to do with the fact that she had beaten Snotlout and became popular. Still, she was surprised.

By some miracle, she managed to reach Hiccup's house without any problems. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, not that it surprised her much. He was either working at the forge or in the forest doing whatever- Wait...doesn't that mean that he already met Toothless since he's in dragon training?

"...Crud, what part am I in?" Night asked no one. If Hiccup has already met Toothless, then that means the events have already started. Then again, didn't Hiccup say his father was away? So that would have given it away but his dad could have gone anywhere. However, it's usually to finding the dragon's nest soooo….

"I'm such a disgrace to the HTTYD fandom." Night mumbled to herself.

Night would have to start planning things out to get out, not only herself, but the other as well out alive. Things turned out fine in the movie but there was always that chance that something change. She didn't know why, but it tends to happen in stories in fanfiction…. _I think I just broke the fourth wall._ Getting that thought out of her head, Night started planning out a way for it to come out like the movie. Then again, she wasn't exactly good at making plans, let alone, following , she'd probably just end up making things worse than they should be.

 _I mean, there's a reason why I never interact with others, especially become a leader…_ …. _I'm totally screwed_.

HTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYD

 **Soooo, again, sorry for the very late update and if this chapter was short. I've been very busy at school and I can't seem to concentrate on anything at the moment.**

 **Hiccup: I can tell**

 **Me: shut up Hiccup, that's not the point here. All that matters is that I managed to** _ **finally**_ **update. And I** _ **NEED**_ **to finish watching season 3 of Voltron because Season 4 is supposed to come out this October 13, but it gonna have, like, what? 6 or 7 episodes instead of 20 something episodes. (Don't really remember how many there'll be in all honesty.) Let's not forget that season 3 only had about 7 (I think) which makes me sad.**

 **Hiccup: You're really into this Voltron thing aren't you?**

 **Me: It's not a** _ **thing**_ **! It's Voltron! Get it right Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup: -raises hands in surrender-**

 **Me: Other than that, R & R please.**


End file.
